Aladdin fic idea collection
by Asj Johnson
Summary: #3: Mozenrath comes up with a way to rule the seven deserts. And he succeeds. But while sitting on Agrabah's throne, he wonders why it seems so boring. Isn't this what he wanted?
1. Two to Tangent

I wanted to let everyone know that we now have an animation world and a live action world for the Aladdin category. For everyone who has Aladdin fics on the site, please edit your fics and select which world they're in (log in, click "Manage Stories", click on a story, scroll down the edit page. The world option is just above the characters). Tell others about the new option, too.

I've had a lot of Aladdin fic ideas over the years, and I never got around to finishing any of them, though I'd like to sometime. Since it may take another seven years or so, here's at least the start of a few of them. Maybe I'll be inspired to finish them. Not sure yet how many I'll post, and I may move some to their own story later on.

* * *

**Two to Tangent**

A divergence of the Two to Tangle episode (where Mozenrath attempts to switch bodies with Aladdin). Genie took a little longer getting to the citadel. Now Aladdin and Mozenrath have a different batch of problems to deal with.

(Also known as 'fic 3'). A bit of a dark fic, which got me feeling a bit weird about where it was going in later scenes. Probably one of the reasons I had stopped writing it at the time.

* * *

"I'm going to transport _my_ essence into _your_ body."

"And what about me?"

"Your spirit will enter _my_ body. I'd call that a fair exchange, wouldn't you?"

"But I don't want to live in your body!"

"Ah, Alas, I'm afraid you have..."

"No choice." Xerxes laughed.

* * *

Aladdin woke with a start. He slowly calmed when all he saw was a white ceiling.

He felt weird.

His vision was blurry, but slowly clearing. He blinked a few times to help both his foggy vision and sluggish mind along. He wanted to rub his eyes with his hand, but found he couldn't move it. He lifted his head high enough to see his right wrist cuffed to the wooden slab he was lying on. But it wasn't the sight of the _cuff_ that shocked him.

"Don't look so surprised, Aladdin."

Aladdin jerked his head toward the voice, ignoring the unexpected dizziness the movement caused, and saw _himself _standing there. It was unsettling, being able to see himself without looking in a mirror. Very unsettling.

The... _him_... had his eyes trained on a leather glove on his hand, slowly stretching and clenching the hand as he talked. "I told you exactly what I was going to do to you."

What he was going to-? Aladdin frowned as he tried to think. His gaze unconsciously drifted back down to his right hand, which was nothing but bone. He turned his eyes once again toward _himself_, who was now looking directly at him, and Aladdin again noticed the leather glove. No, not _just_ a leather glove, Aladdin realized, his eyes widening. He saw a dark grin spread across his own face.

Aladdin stared into his own dark eyes. Mozenrath _did it_. Mozenrath really did it.

He didn't know how long he stared before he mentally shook himself and looked away. He struggled against the cuffs holding him down. They were as strong as when Mozenrath had first restrained him.

He didn't stop as he heard Mozenrath begin to slowly pace across the room. "What should I do with you now?" Mozenrath thought aloud. "Maybe I could return you to Agrabah. It should be interesting... you appearing in the middle of the palace's garden."

It was weird hearing his voice saying Mozenrath's words. He gave another sharp tug on the restraints and glanced up to see Mozenrath wearing an amused smile, though he wasn't looking in his direction. The smile didn't quite fit on Aladdin's face.

"I wonder how long until your cute little princess cuts off your head," he continued with false pleasantness.

No...

"Behead Aladdin!" Xerxes shouted, suddenly appearing next to Aladdin's face - or his current face - and laughing. Aladdin jerked his head away, narrowing his eyes.

Mozenrath stopped walking, pausing by the door. He held up his gauntlet, and Aladdin saw the cuffs that held him down become surrounded in blue light.

It surprised Aladdin when they unlocked and fell away from his arms and legs, but he quickly realized Mozenrath wasn't letting him go—he looked too amused for that.

The sorcerer lifted Aladdin into the air using the gauntlet.

No! Mozenrath was probably going to send him back to the palace! Aladdin struggled to break free of the magic. He knew Mozenrath was right—if Jasmine and the others saw him in Mozenrath's body, they would throw him in the dungeon before he could explain. He had to stop him somehow.

To Aladdin's surprise, the door to the room slammed open, knocking Mozenrath against the wall. With the sorcerer's concentration broken, Aladdin fell to the floor. Looking up, he saw Genie and the others in the doorway.

"Who ordered the gumdrop and pepperoni?" Genie asked, and then started throwing pizzas.

Aladdin had to get the gauntlet away from Mozenrath. Who knew what he would do with it? Aladdin ran toward the door that blocked the wizard from view, dodging the flying discs as he got closer. It was risky to run toward his friends when they wouldn't recognize him, but he needed to do this. They had their backs to Mozenrath right now. He managed to reach the wall, and saw Mozenrath slumped against it, unconscious.

There was a gasp, and Aladdin glanced over his left shoulder to see his friends looking around the door.

"Al?" Genie asked softly.

"Aladdin," Jasmine said with worry.

She wasn't looking at him.

Her eyes then drifted up to his and her expression became hard. "You monster! What did you do to him?"

She didn't recognize him at all? He had thought, if she looked in his eyes...

His eyes began to sting. He opened his mouth, but felt a sudden fear of talking. He would _sound_ like Mozenrath.

_They wouldn't give him the chance to explain._

_"You monster!"_

_"I wonder how long until your cute little princess cuts off your head."_

Aladdin tore his gaze from her, and quickly slid the gauntlet from Mozenrath's hand. He pushed through his friends as his vision blurred, and he ran down the hallway. He heard a few pizzas splat against the walls around him.

* * *

Xerxes had been, for the most part, ignored when the genie attacked Aladdin. Not that he had _wanted_ the genie's attention. He had no reason to get involved. Since Mozenrath wasn't a part of the action, the eel didn't have a side to fight on. So he remained out of the way after a stray pizza had knocked him from the air.

It had happened so quickly. Xerxes didn't have time to wonder _why_ Mozenrath wasn't fighting, or even where he was. Now that things had settled, the eel noticed the unconscious boy behind the door. He had the urge to fly over and ask, 'Master alright?' but saw Aladdin's friends grouped around him.

The eel flitted nervously in the air, uncertain of what to do. He was afraid. He didn't want to leave Mozenrath in the hands of the enemy, but the sorcerer wasn't awake and Xerxes knew he couldn't fight off Aladdin's friends by himself, or fly an unconscious Mozenrath to safety.

Mamluks could help. _If_ he could get to some in time. But... there was only one exit in the room, and the heroes were there. Xerxes wished his master would wake up. If he were awake, Xerxes could glean clues as to what he should do.

Xerxes saw the princess reach a hand out toward Mozenrath, and he darted toward the group to snap at her hand, but wasn't fast enough. He stopped suddenly, skidding a little from the momentum.

She did nothing but rake a stray lock of hair from his face.

Xerxes blinked in confusion as he hovered just above their backs.

"Aladdin..." she said softly.

Xerxes opened his mouth, angry at her calling his master that name, but stopped before giving his presence away.

...This could be the answer to his dilemma.

The heroes thought Mozenrath was Aladdin. As long as they thought that, they wouldn't hurt him. And when Mozenrath woke up, he could deal with them himself.

Stupid heroes.

Xerxes grinned at the thought of Mozenrath taking the heroes by surprise. However, his smile slowly faded. If he stayed to watch... would Mozenrath be upset with him for not doing anything?

Mozenrath would probably be angry that the heroes had been so close to him while he was unconscious. But if Xerxes did anything, it would give away that the person on the floor was Mozenrath, and it would give the heroes the upper hand. Just one of them could stop Xerxes, and then his master would be completely defenseless. Mozenrath would truly be safer if Xerxes did nothing and allowed them to think he was Aladdin, but Mozenrath would be upset with him for it. Xerxes glanced toward the exit and then toward the group directly left of it, who still haven't noticed him.

He began to slowly back toward the door, careful that he wasn't going to miss the doorway, while keeping a close watch on the backs of the heroes' heads as well as on Mozenrath's closed eyes. Mozenrath would be really upset with him if he found out he'd fled. But that thought only fueled Xerxes' fear of staying. Once he had floated past the doorway and lost view of the others, he flew as fast as he could away from the situation, deep into the shadowy citadel.

* * *

The remains of a disjointed dream faded away, leaving a swirling red that signified the back of his eyelids. Voices faded in and out of his hearing.

"...Is... alright?"

"...kid... out cold."

"...needs is... garbanzo bean... soup. And a little tender loving care."

He felt something press against his mouth, and jerked away, snapping his eyes open.

Ignoring the odd feeling from moving too quickly, he realized he was on the floor with a group of... people? surrounding him. His gaze drifted between each member of the group. "...What...?" he said, but couldn't quite figure out what to ask.

The monkey of the group climbed onto his shoulder, happily squeaking, "Aladdin!"

He stared at the animal in surprise.

"Aladdin, what happened?" Jasmine asked.

He turned his head toward her, and frowned. Was she talking to him? It seemed like it.

What _did_ happen? He squinted his eyes slightly in concentration, then shook his head slowly. "...don't know." He glanced around again. The people in front of him were familiar, but he couldn't quite place them. He knew them, but... He furrowed his eyebrows as he tried to think. "My head hurts," he realized. He started to rub his head with his hand, but paused halfway there. He stared at his bare, somewhat tanned arm for a moment. Something surprised him about it, but he didn't know what.

"Now, Al, head injuries can be serious," The blue one said with a straight face. "I'm going to try a test, and I want you to answer honestly." The being held a hand in front of his face. "How many fingers do you see?"

He stared in confusion at the fingers in front of his face. "Twelve?"

"Twelve?!" the blue being gasped in horror, and then turned his hand toward his own face in alarm. The surprise suddenly dropped from his face, and he deadpanned, "Oh. You're right."

The blue being scratched his head, seeming to wonder where the extra fingers came from.

Turning his attention away from the being, he focused inward. It felt as though something in him was knocked out of place.

"We'd better leave," the girl said, startling him from his thoughts. Before he could protest, she took his hand to help him to his feet. "We shouldn't stay in Mozenrath's citadel any longer than we have to."

His eyes widened. "Mozenrath," he said to himself. That name was familiar. Something sounded right about it.

"Don't worry, Al. Mozenrath won't lay his evil hands on you again with me around!" Genie said, poofing an assortment of weapons into existence.

"But..." he said to himself. He then noticed the blue one pointing some type of weapon toward the ceiling, as though the light fixtures might attack them. He shook his head. After a brief moment of thinking he was on the right track, he felt confused again. Maybe he had thought wrong. He did feel as though he'd just been turned inside out.

"I just wish we knew why he kidnapped you in the first place," the girl said.

* * *

The sun had just begun to set in Agrabah, casting long shadows throughout the city, and streaming orange sunlight through the windows of the palace.

Something wasn't right. He knew that. But he couldn't seem to fit things together. It was as though everything was in a deep fog.

"Aladdin," Jasmine began. He didn't respond, still staring out the window while frowning in thought. "Aladdin," she said louder.

Realizing she was talking to him, he turned his head toward her in surprise.

She looked worried. "Maybe you should rest. You're probably tired from what happened today."

He nodded his head slowly. Maybe that was true.

"You don't remember anything that happened at Mozenrath's lab?" she asked.

"No," he said with an annoyed shake of his head. His eyes gravitated back toward the window. He didn't feel he should trust her, but the words came out anyhow. "I can't remember _anything_ clearly. It's all jumbled in my head." He furrowed his eyebrows. "Something went wrong. I know it!" he said and slammed a fist down on the window ledge.

"_What_ went wrong?" Jasmine asked softly. She reached out to put a hand on his shoulder.

He whirled around. "Didn't I just say I don't know, Princess?!" he snapped.

Jasmine backed away from him in surprise.

"Just leave me alone! Go... paint your toenails or something!"

She furrowed her eyebrows and glared. "I don't know what's gotten into you, Aladdin," she said, "but I don't like it." She stormed out of the room and he rolled his eyes. Maybe now he could think.

It was just so frustrating—if only he could remember clearly. He stared into the distance, roughly in the direction of the setting sun. It must have messed things up when he was knocked out so soon after the process ended. Time was needed for everything to settle. But what was this process? He frowned and brought a hand to his head. It still hurt when he tried to think too hard. He couldn't even figure out who he _was_ right now. Maybe the princess was right. He needed to rest. Maybe it would come to him after he's had a good night's sleep.

* * *

Aladdin sat on the floor, by the wall of one of the citadel's hallways. He hugged his legs to his chest as he stared toward the gauntlet laying a few feet away. What should he do with it? He got it away from Mozenrath, but now what?

What _could_ he do? When he locked eyes with Jasmine earlier, she didn't recognize him. And Aladdin didn't think she ever would—not as long as he's stuck in this body. Sure, they've passed trials of their love in the past, but this was _Mozenrath's_ body. How could she see through _that_? And even if she did, Aladdin couldn't stand being around _himself_ right now, so how could he expect Jasmine to be around him? And what about when they got married? Aladdin shuddered at the thought of Jasmine kissing Mozenrath's lips.


	2. Nadim

**Yet Untitled. Code-names: "fic idea 7" and "the Nadim idea"**

He never intended for it to happen. Aladdin didn't want to be anyone's 'master'. But somehow, he found himself with a slave. Jasmine thinks the boy just needs time to adjust, but Aladdin thinks there's something strange about this boy who can't remember having been free.

An idea I had that was inspired by a fic I'd read in the past. I'd daydreamed of my own version of events, and then realized it was different enough to be its own story.

* * *

It had all started with one man's arrest. And Aladdin didn't even know that man's name.

"Stop!" Aladdin leapt onto Carpet and sped through the palace gates. Razoul and the other guards were right behind him. In the back of his mind, Aladdin was amused by the irony of the situation. It wasn't too long ago that he was chased through the city by the guards, and now... _he_ was the one calling for a thief to stop, and the guards were helping him.

He yelled again at the thief currently getting away with several prized pieces from the palace's treasury. Jewel-encrusted goblets, large diamonds, and rings spilled from the over-filled bag on the man's back. A glance behind Aladdin showed the guards doing their best not to trample the items, and Aladdin pushed Carpet to speed up.

The thief used the surrounding adobe buildings to his advantage, darting around corners and changing directions frequently. The guards quickly found themselves trailing behind, but Aladdin and Carpet were able to follow his winding path for several minutes before the thief disappeared. Quite a feat when you're trailed by a magic carpet. Aladdin couldn't help feeling impressed, though he guiltily pushed that emotion down in favor of fear of the man getting away with the Sultan's possessions.

The man wore lower-class clothing, but Aladdin knew without conscious thought that the clothing was too good for a street rat. His instincts told him the man could be a member of the thieves' guild. He had the skills.

Carpet paused in the middle of the intersection, turning his 'head' to the right and left to try to find him. Aladdin surveyed his surroundings—if _he_ were the thief, where would _he_ go?

Aladdin widened his eyes at a seemingly mundane detail - the sun glinting off of an unused clothesline that disappeared behind the buildings. "There!" he called. Carpet followed Aladdin's outstretched finger, not doubting his judgment.

Sure enough, just as Carpet flew over the building, the thief jumped from the line and onto the street below, his bag still in hand. Aladdin braced himself as Carpet stiffened in preparation to shoot forward and resume the chase, but, to their surprise, the thief didn't run.

Far below them, the thief brushed off his jacket with his free hand and approached a building. He thought he'd lost them.

Carpet backed behind a corner and Aladdin watched as the man's narrowed gaze searched the street for followers. Apparently seeing none, he did a quick knock on a door and then disappeared inside the building. Aladdin, saying nothing, waved his arm for Carpet to follow and the rug glided to a window. Hopping off, Aladdin put a finger to his lips unnecessarily, before turning to the window.

He wasn't stupid enough to stick his head inside or something, but instead kept to one side, glancing in from an angle. He couldn't see anyone, but he expected that. Besides, if Aladdin could see them, they could see Aladdin, too. No, the best part about windows was that you could hear things.

"You have my payment?"

"Do you have the ruby?"

A pause.

"Good, good." There was a slight jingling sound. "Here is the asked for amount." A pause. "What is that bag for? I only asked for the ruby. You didn't—"

Before he could hear anything else, the sound of the guards storming into the street startled Aladdin away from the window.

Razoul's eyes landed on Aladdin briefly, before saying, "He's in that one, men!"

Before the guards reached the building, the door was thrown open. A frantic-looking man called to the guards, "He's in here! He barged into my house and stole my money!"

The guards were already starting to run past the man and into the house.

However, Aladdin recognized his voice, and ran to block the man's chance at escape. "Where do you think you're going?" He asked with a triumphant smile. He turned his gaze toward the doorway, where two of the guards must have heard Aladdin's words, and were looking toward him questioningly. Aladdin dropped the smile. "They had a deal."

The man looked from Aladdin's disapproving expression and wide stance, to the guards' uncertain looks behind him, and realized he was surrounded. "It's not true!" He exclaimed to the guards with wide eyes. "Are you going to believe this... this... _street rat_ over me?!" Frowns formed on the guards' faces, but he pushed on with, "I'm a respected member of this city; I run an honest business—I have no reason to associate with thieves!"

Aladdin saw that the guards were beginning to fall for it, and took a chance. "Oh yeah? Then show them what's in your pocket," he said with a smirk. The man's frightened glance his way was all Aladdin needed in order to know he had guessed right.

The guards were quick to check him.

"It's from the palace!" Fazal said, holding up a large ruby in his chubby fingers.

Razoul grabbed the 'respected' man's arm roughly. "I knew it the entire time!" He yanked the man away from the building and called over his shoulder, "Get the other one, men!"

Not long after the guards went inside, Hakim stepped back out. Sounding unsurprised, he said, "He's gone."

Razoul ground his teeth.

However, Aladdin heard something and turned his head, grinning as Carpet appeared with the missing thief.

"It's the thief!"

"And there's the rest of the jewels!"

The man in Razoul's grip gaped at the gems for a moment, before yelling, "You greedy fool! If you had listened, they wouldn't have chased you back to me!"

The guards muscled the man away, with Carpet trailing them with the thief.

Aladdin shook his head with a slight smile. He took a step to follow, when he heard something shift inside the building.

"Hello?" He stepped into the doorway. "Is anybody in here?" He walked farther inside, and stayed prepared for a fight. There could have been a third man, who he hadn't heard from the window. Why hadn't the guards seen him?

There was a crashing sound and Aladdin spun around—only to see a boy tangled in a fallen curtain. From what he could see, the boy was thin, and had smudges of dirt on his face. His hair was unmanaged and poofy. He was probably not far from Aladdin's age, but it was hard to tell. He was obviously scared. Aladdin held out his hands, palm up, as he stepped closer. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you," he said gently.

The boy squirmed in the mass of fabric. "My... my master. You took him away?" There was a quality to his voice that Aladdin had heard before, but couldn't remember from where.

"You're a slave?" Aladdin asked.

The boy nodded with an averted gaze, seeming nervous.

"He did something bad," Aladdin said slowly. "He broke the law."

The boy nodded once, slowly, to show he understood. "Who is my master now?" He asked softly.

Aladdin blinked. He had grown up on the streets, but he hadn't had much contact with slaves. There weren't many in Agrabah. And the few that were, weren't in his section of the city. "No one is," he said with a baffled tone and a shrug.

The boy forcefully shook his head from side to side. He then glanced upward, though not at Aladdin's face, and pursed his lips as his eyebrows furrowed in thought. "...You are the one who made them take away my master?" he asked hesitantly.

Aladdin supposed he _had_ drawn the guards' attention to the man, so in a way... "Yeah." He shrugged. "I guess so." He rubbed the back of his neck and looked away. He wasn't sorry the man was caught, but he felt a little guilty for not thinking of how it could affect others.

"Then you are my master," the boy concluded.

"What?" Aladdin's eyes snapped back to the boy in surprise.


	3. What I Wish For

**Moze fic idea / Moze fic v3 / What I Wish For**

Mozenrath comes up with a way to rule the seven deserts. And he succeeds. But while sitting on Agrabah's throne, he wonders why it seems so boring. Isn't this what he wanted?

This one's the first Aladdin fic idea I'd had. The idea was for Mozenrath to go on a journey to figure out what he really wants. There's actually two versions. The last version had led me to the idea for my Shoes fic (which is also my 'fic idea 2' and is already on the site). Not sure why the second version of this is called v3 besides maybe having quickly dismissed a v2 before writing anything. I still kind'a like my Moze fic 1 v3 idea—though, if I want to finish it, I'll probably make the start less humorous/clichéd.

* * *

Version 1:

Mozenrath paces in a room of his citadel within the Land of Black Sand.

"I need a way to regenerate my life force," he says. A glance toward the table shows the sand in the hourglass representing his life growing low. "But how?"

"Don't know, don't know!" Xerxes says in concern.

"It's not fair!" Mozenrath suddenly cries. "I have to pay for my gauntlet with my life, while _Aladdin_ got magic handed to him free of charge!" He bangs on the table with his fist, narrowly missing the flying eel floating close by.

"Mozenrath take magic?" the eel asks, floating closer to the man.

"Don't you think I've tried capturing that genie before, Xerxes?!" Mozenrath shouts, grabbing the eel. He suddenly pauses in his attempt at throwing the creature against a wall. "Wait... Maybe you're right." He abruptly lets go and walks over to one wall of the room. With a small movement of his hand, the wall projects an image of a green genie. A smirk comes to his face as he watches her perform acts of magic. "Who says it has to be _Aladdin's _genie? All I have to do is take her bottle, and my wishes will be her command. Afterwards, I can always capture her and use her powers for myself."

* * *

"What will it be today, Dandhi," Eden asks, using her magic to make a table, complete with tablecloth and silver dinner plates, appear out of thin air, "chicken? Pizza? Hot fudge sundae?"

The orphan girl takes a bite of the sundae. "Mmm, it's really good, Eden," she says around the spoon still in her mouth.

Eden grins, glad to see her young master happy.

"Come and eat with me!" Dandhi calls to her. The genie complied, poofing herself into a chair at Dandhi's side.

A voice replies, "Oh, how sweet."

Eden looks up to see a man leaning against a close by building. "Mozenrath!" she shouts in anger.

"Why, you remembered my name!" he says, eyes wide in mock surprise. "And after such a short meeting! Although... I suppose it helps that I was the one who kidnapped your boyfriend and drained your powers."

Dandhi edges closer to Eden, grabbing a hold of the fabric around the genie's waist as she tries to make herself invisible.

"What do you want?!" Eden demands, protectively putting an arm around the young orphan.

"Oh, nothing much. I just thought I'd pick up a certain bottle," he says, holding Eden's bottle so she can see it.

Dandhi's eyes widen as she grips Eden's outfit tighter.

"Now that I'm your new master, genie, we'll just be leaving." Mozenrath motions for her to follow him.

"I'm not going anywhere! Bottle or no bottle, I won't leave Dandhi's side!"

Mozenrath looks genuinely confused for a moment. He glances at the bottle he held in his hand, which should have automatically made him her new master. Then realization comes to him. "Oh, I get it. The orphan made a wish, and now you two can't be separated." He takes their silent glares as confirmation. He sighs. "I guess that means I won't be able to take you away from her."

Dandhi hesitantly asks, "You aren't going to take Eden away from me?"

"Of course not. It would be nearly impossible, and it would just be a waste of effort to try." He sounds honest.

Eden and Dandhi's angry glares fade as they wonder if Mozenrath really would leave without doing anything.

"I'll just have to take _both_ of you," he says with a shrug and pulls his cape around the three of them.

* * *

"Welcome back to the Land of the Black Sand," Mozenrath proudly says from the front doors of his citadel, gesturing toward their surroundings.

Eden immediately sees the young girl in shackles. "Dandhi!" She cries. Eden zaps magic toward the restraint on the girl's hands, but nothing happens.

Mozenrath laughs at the attempt. "Don't tire yourself out, genie, those are magic-proof restraints. I am the only one who can free her."

"Release her!" Eden demands of him.

"Oh I will... after you've granted my wishes," Mozenrath says. "Think of her as assurance that you will grant my wishes the way I intend them. If you throw in a twist of your own, I will have to punish the girl."

Eden glares at him with fists clenched at her sides, but finally relents, bowing her head.

"Hmm... What to wish for first... So many options," Mozenrath says. "Oh, I know," he says slowly. "I wish to rule the seven deserts, with all who would dare oppose me locked up without escape."

"...Yes," Eden says and raises her hands to begin granting the wish.

"And remember, genie, if you trick me, I will hurt that girl of yours."

Eden frowns as she continues granting the wish.

* * *

"Hey, Jasmine," Aladdin says, running to catch up to her in the garden.

She turns around, and he holds a bouquet up to her.

"Aladdin, how sweet," She says.

The two suddenly feel the ground move. "What was that?!" Aladdin asks as the two look around, trying to find the cause.

"I don't know... but I think it's stopped."

Elsewhere, other kingdoms feel the same tremor, as a shockwave travels through the seven deserts. Within seconds, rulers find themselves bound and gagged, guards suddenly locked in dungeons.

In Agrabah, Aladdin and Jasmine are poofed to a room, their hands chained to the wall. In the same cell, Genie, Abu, Iago, and the sultan are also locked up. Abu uses his tail to get his lock pick out of his pocket, but before he can use it, another cuff poofed to keep him from it, and the pick falls to the floor.

"Genie, what's going on?" Aladdin asks.

"Hmm... This feels familiar..." Genie says. "Wait, don't tell me... It's on the tip of my tongue..."

"Spit it out, would you?!" Iago yells at him.

Genie rolls his tongue out of his mouth. There's writing on a piece of paper on the tip of his tongue. "Guyfs!" he says, then rolls his tongue back into his mouth, "It's the work of another genie!"

"But who's his master?" Jasmine asks as they share a worried look.

* * *

Back in the Land of the Black Sand, Mozenrath is poofed into a modified outfit. "This is nice," he says, feeling the material of the cape. Eden and Dandhi each have sad looks.

"Mozenrath rule seven deserts?" Xerxes asks.

"Hm, which kingdom to visit first.

* * *

Mozenrath sits on the sultan's throne. "Ah, Agrabah. It may not be the most interesting kingdom, but it gives me a certain satisfaction to make this my new ruling base. And since I've deployed Mamluks in the other kingdoms to take care of trivial matters, I can rest easy."

* * *

Version 2 (or 3?):

What I Wish For

Mozenrath strolled along the sand close to his captives. "Now that I have your genie, Aladdin, I will use his magic to rule the seven deserts," he droned. "With his semi-phenomenal, nearly cosmic powers, it will be _my turn_ for my wishes to come true." Behind him, Genie pressed his hands against the glass jar, a worried expression on his face. Aladdin mirrored the expression.

"On to phase two of my plan. I will now transport you to my-"

Xerxes tapped Mozenrath's shoulder with his tail.

Mozenrath grabbed the flying eel around the neck. "I was in the middle of explaining my plans! This had better be important!"

"Hero escaping," Xerxes said, using his tail to point behind them.

Mozenrath jerked his head toward the wooden slab he had Aladdin cuffed to. The cuffs were empty and, on the ground, the little monkey was chattering while holding up a lock pick. Mozenrath's eyes darted to the right. Aladdin and Carpet were pulling the cork from the glass bottle. "No!" Mozenrath found himself saying as the genie left the container. Gritting his teeth, he fired his magic toward Aladdin, only for it to be redirected by the now freed genie.

Aladdin ran toward Mozenrath, but was cut just short of tackling the wizard when the ground began to shake. Abu darted up to Aladdin's shoulder, hugging the boy's neck as he let out some high-pitched chattering sounds. Aladdin turned toward his genie. "Genie, what's happening?!"

Genie poofed a book out of thin air. "Hmm... "Ground rumbling, ground rumbling..."

While they were distracted, Mozenrath extended his arm toward Aladdin, readying to fire.

Genie poofed the book away. "The only thing I could find in the Big Book of Everything was an Earthquake," he said with a shrug.

Just then, a particularly violent shake split the ground. The sand under Mozenrath's feet began falling into the split, causing his shot to go over Aladdin's shoulder as he lost balance. Expecting to die after plunging into the deep crevice, Mozenrath was surprised to be pushed out of the way. Aladdin was pinning him down, but it was still better than the alternative.

"But what's causing it?!" Aladdin asked, all but ignoring Mozenrath. He could still feel the ground vibrating beneath him.

"There's too many possibilities," Genie said with a frown as he shook his head. "The only way to find out would either be to go down there," he said, pointing toward the chasm, "or for whatever it is to come up here." Just after saying that, a huge worm burst from the sand. Genie pulled at his face. "I _really_ need to quit making suggestions."

"It's a sand worm!" Aladdin stated.

Mozenrath quickly ran for cover, hiding behind the wooden slab he once had Aladdin cuffed to. Things had gotten over his head, and he would rather stay out of harm's way.

"Why would a sand worm be here?" Aladdin asked.

Two more burst from the ground close to the first. Genie slapped his forehead. "It must be _migrating_ season! Why didn't I remember that?!"

Peeking around the slab, Mozenrath said quietly, "Xerxes... He just saved my life." He furrowed his eyebrows as watched as Aladdin tried to fight off the worms with Genie's help. "Why would he do that?"

From his spot on Mozenrath's shoulder, Xerxes said, "Because... Aladdin hero?"

"But he's always trying to ruin my plans! Doesn't he want to destroy me?!"

A confused expression crossed the eel's face. After a moment, he said, "Xerxes don't know," and turned away, letting Mozenrath know he was done talking. It was either too confusing for Xerxes, or else he couldn't put his thoughts into words.

Continuing the train of thought despite Xerxes having tuned out the conversation, Mozenrath said, "I know he saved my life a few times in the past, but it was always _his fault_ my life was in jeopardy in the first place. So I assumed he did it out of responsibility."

Mozenrath watched as Aladdin called to the genie to watch out, knocking his friend out of the way and almost getting caught himself. "What makes him want to save people? To put himself in danger?" Mozenrath recalled their first meeting, and how Aladdin risked his life to save a woman and her baby, but wouldn't do the same for a reward. "What makes people's lives so special to him—even the lives of his enemies?"

Mozenrath's musings were interrupted as a worm leapt out of the sand, startling the wizard. Aladdin had ended up close to Mozenrath's hiding place during the fight and the worm had followed. Mozenrath blasted at the worm as it opened it's mouth to swallow Aladdin. It's head blew up, splattering Aladdin and the wooden slab as the massive worm fell to the sand. In the distance, Genie and Carpet successfully scared off the remaining worms, and Genie started cheering about their victory.

Aladdin turned his head, his eyes wide. "You saved me."

"It... It would've came after me, next," Mozenrath said, crossing his arms and turning his head away with a frown. Aladdin glared at him, as usual. "Besides..." Mozenrath muttered, "_You _were the one who saved _me_. So don't go turning it around like that. _You're_ the one who goes around rescuing just _anyone_."

Confused by the accusation, Aladdin opened and closed his mouth twice before Mozenrath said more.

"_Why_ do you save people, Aladdin?" Mozenrath demanded. "It's not like they're worth it."

"_Maybe_," Aladdin said, poking Mozenrath's chest while Mozenrath watched the finger in surprise, "if you actually _lived around _people, you would know!"

Genie appeared in a poof of smoke. "What's happening, Al?" he asked, but was ignored.

"I _would_ be around people if you would quit ruining my plans to rule the seven deserts!" he said with his hands fisted.

"What could you possibly gain from taking over everything?!" Aladdin asked.

"Everything I've always wished for!"

"Fine!" Aladdin said, throwing up his hands. "You want wishes? You can have them! Maybe then, you'll know that taking over stuff isn't everything!" Aladdin turned toward Genie, and swung his arm back to point toward Mozenrath. "Genie, _show_ Mozenrath what it'd be like if his wishes came true."

Genie gave Al a skeptical look at first, but noticed something in his eyes. Slowly, a smile crept over the genie's face. "Got it, Al."

Genie shot a bolt of electricity at Mozenrath. His eyes rolled upward as he fell to the ground.

* * *

Mozenrath groaned when he came to. He was still lying on the sand where he fell, and Aladdin and his genie were at the same place Mozenrath last saw them. Pushing himself up, he yelled, "What did you just do to me?!" A blue flame sprung to life around his fist.

"Whoa, there! Take it easy..." Genie said, backing up as he held out his hands as a signal to calm down. Mozenrath continued to glare at him. "I had to use my magic to make you my new master."

"You think I'd believe that?" he asked.

"Aladdin asked me to grant your wishes, remember?" Mozenrath still stared at him. Genie sighed. "If I'm making this up, why do you have my lamp?"

Giving a confused expression, Mozenrath put out the flame he had been holding on to, and searched his person. As the genie had said, there was a lamp hanging from his belt. "This is your lamp," he said, pointing at it as he studied Genie's expression, "...and you're going to grant all my wishes?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Three," Genie said, holding up three fingers. "After the third wish, the contract's done and I go back to Al."

"And what if I just use the crystal of Ix, and grant myself as many wishes as I want?" Mozenrath asked, crossing his arms.

"Ha! That's a breach of contract, and Al would rescue me like every other time you've tried that!"

"Hmm..." Mozenrath said and put a hand to his chin. Go along with the sure thing, or risk getting nothing? Well, he could always capture the genie _after_ he's made the third wish.

Mozenrath glanced toward Aladdin. "_Why_ are you loaning me your genie?"

"You already own the Land of the Black Sand. If you're not satisfied with that, what makes you think you'd be satisfied with anything else? Maybe if you realize that, you'll wake up."

Looking the genie in the eye, Mozenrath motioned toward the lamp.

After a nervous look toward Al, the genie complied and entered the lamp.

"Aladdin," Mozenrath said with a smile, "you're going to wish you hadn't loaned me this lamp."

With a flourish of his cape, Mozenrath was gone.

* * *

Mozenrath was still lying on the sand where he fell.

Aladdin looked over at the unconscious body with curiosity. "What did you do to him?"

Xerxes flew circles over the young wizard, trying to figure out what happened.

"Right now, he's probably dreaming about destroying the world," Genie said.

Xerxes looked up. "Genie make Mozenrath sleep?" he asked.

"And he won't wake up until he decides he doesn't like the dream!"

"Good idea, Genie," Aladdin said. He smiled as he glanced at the sleeping boy again. "Looks like we won't have to worry about Mozenrath for awhile." Aladdin called to Carpet, and they took off, Genie following.

"Mozenrath wake up!" Xerxes called after Aladdin as the eel darted about above Mozenrath's body. "You wait, Mozenrath get revenge!"

* * *

Hearing a rush of wind, Jasmine turned her head in time to see Carpet come to a stop on the balcony. "Aladdin, you're back," Jasmine said with a smile.

"Yeah... sorry it took so long. We ended up running into Mozenrath," Aladdin said, frowning when saying the name.

Jasmine rolled her eyes with a sigh. "What did he want this time?"

"Oh, you know Mozenrath," Genie said, making his head look like the young wizard's, "With the genie's power, I'll rule the seven deserts!" Genie poofed his head back to normal.

"Well I'm glad you're both okay."

"So am I!" Genie said. "With him, as well as the earthquake and the migrating sand worms, I thought we were goners!" Genie poofed into a black suit, holding lilies.

"Genie!" Aladdin whispered and gave his friend a look. Genie poofed back to normal.

"Sand worms?" Jasmine asked.

"It was just a few, _little,_ Sand Worms—nothing we couldn't handle," Aladdin said with a big smile.

"That's right. Together, we're one unstoppable team!" Genie said and hugged Aladdin and Carpet close. "Nothing can defeat us!" Genie transformed into a muscle-bound version of himself. "Rug-Man and I got rid of two of them, and Al got the other."

"Well... actually, it was Mozenrath," Aladdin admitted, rubbing the back of his neck. He wasn't sure if he believed it himself. "He blasted it before it could get to me." Abu made an agreeing sound from Aladdin's shoulder.

"You mean _Mozenrath_ saved your life?" Jasmine asked, a puzzled look on her face.

"But he only did it because the worm was going to go after _him_ next!" Aladdin argued. "And I would've gotten it eventually if he hadn't first."

"Oh, get this, Jasmine! Aladdin came up with this great idea! He said to show Mozenrath what it would be like if he got everything he wanted, so I zapped him, and he fell asleep right there! Now he's dreaming about taking over the seven deserts, and won't wake up until he decides he doesn't like the dream!"

"So you left him where the sand worms are migrating?" Jasmine asked deadpan.

Aladdin and Genie exchanged a questioning glance, then shrugged at Jasmine.

Jasmine put a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Aladdin, I hate him as much as you do, but we can't just leave him to die out there."

"Why not?" He shook the hand off. "He would've done the same to me," he said with a frown.

Jasmine's eyebrows lowered as she stared at him.

"Okay, okay. So we'll go back."

* * *

Mozenrath paced across the floor in one of the rooms of his Citadel. "It needs to be something big... Something..."

"Wish for Aladdin," Xerxes said with a dark smile.

Mozenrath spun around to face the eel. "Are you crazy?! No!" He ignored Xerxes' disappointed expression. "He would find a way to ruin everything! Aladdin needs to be out of the way, not _here_! Wait, that's it! I'll wish for Aladdin to be out of the way—no, for _anyone_ who would _dare to oppose me_ to be out of my way!"

"What Xerxes meant," Xerxes mumbled.

Mozenrath grabbed the lamp off the arm of a chair, yelling at it, "I've made up my mind, get out here!"

Genie appeared, wiggling a finger in one of his ears. "Haven't you ever heard of _rubbing_ a lamp?!" Mozenrath glared at him with his arms crossed. "...Apparently not."

* * *

Well, that's it.

I can't find where I wrote any notes about the fic, but, after this, Moze is supposed to find that he has nothing to do, now that no one's opposing him or anything. Um, I think he also makes a wish to have his arm back, at some point. And, after he gets bored enough, he ends up meandering around the streets of Agrabah. I think he was supposed to end up kind'a liking just being in the city and people-watching and the such. Which means that the conditions of the dream haven't been met—that he'll wake up when he no longer likes the dream. Genie didn't realize that he could change the dream that way. I think Mozenrath ends up, physically, in his citadel (I guess they took him there after going back for him), and the others begin to get a little worried about him not waking up. When something finally does wake him, he still remembers all that's happened, things that Aladdin and the others have no idea of. Time may've also moved differently for him in the dream world.

Mozenrath noticed his right arm, again nothing but bone.

Aladdin followed his eyes. "You're not getting it back," he stated.

Mozenrath turned his gaze toward Aladdin. "W-what?"

"You're not getting your gauntlet back," Aladdin said with a little more force this time.

"The gauntlet?" Mozenrath asked in confusion.


End file.
